


FAX

by Lyn_68



Series: College Sucks, But at Least We Have Each Other [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fax machines, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Roommates, chan and felix are only mentioned, changbin is there for the drama, jisung and hyunjin are roommates, minho and changbin are roommates, minho just wants to sleep, rated teen for light cursing, strange beeping, they live in the same dorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn_68/pseuds/Lyn_68
Summary: College is a strange place where you meet lots of interesting people.Some people like living in the dorms because you're surrounded by people like you.Minho just wants to sleep for once.
Series: College Sucks, But at Least We Have Each Other [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624822
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	FAX

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not lying when I say college is a strange place, and everything in this series is based loosely off stuff that happened to my roommate and I. 
> 
> This first story was inspired by the strange beeping we hear in our room in the middle of the night. We were joking around about what the sound actually was and I had this brilliant idea.

When living in a college dorm you learn to put up with a lot of shit. People yelling at any hour of the day, someone stumbling down the hallway and falling onto your door in the middle of the night, friends on different floors communicating through banging on the walls or floors in Morse code, or the fire alarm waking you up because some idiot burned their popcorn. But the one thing that Minho absolutely could _not_ put up with was the beeping from his neighbor’s room. 

All. Night. Long. 

The first time he and his roommate, Changbin, heard the beeping he made a joke about the neighbor communicating with aliens and that was that. But then the beeping started happening almost _every night,_ and it came from the room next door as well as the room above. 

“Changbin they’re doing it again.” Changbin looked up from his sketch pad for a second to listen. The strange beeping started up again, coming from the left wall, and he nodded before continuing his sketching. 

“Huh. I guess they are.”

“And it doesn’t bother you?”

Changbin paused for a moment before continuing, “Not really.”

Minho sighed defeatedly and flopped back down on his bed. The beeping came back again, this time from above. _Huh. That sounds a lot like the fax machine at work._

_Wait._

“What the fuck…” 

Changbin looked up. “What? What is it?”

“That’s a fucking _fax machine!_ Why the _fuck_ do they have a _fax machine_ in their dorm?!” Minho jumped off his bed and started pacing across their small space. Changbin put down his pencil. 

“Are you sure? I mean, who are they even faxing?”

“Each other!! Why else would they both have one?” Just then both machines started beeping. Changbin slowly stood up from his desk and backed away from Minho, who looked like he was two seconds away from either breaking down sobbing, breaking whatever was in reach, or breaking a whole in the wall and annihilating the fax machine. Or all three at once, Changbin couldn’t quite tell. 

While Changbin sat cowering in the corner trying to guess what his roommate would do next, Minho marched to the door and flung it open, making his way down the hall to their neighbor’s door. He could feel his eye twitching in irritation as he banged on the door. 

A few seconds later, the door carefully opened just enough for Minho to see his neighbor’s face peeking cautiously through the crack. 

“Hey Minho ... w-what brings you here so late?”

“Han Jisung, I swear to fucking god if I hear any more of that stupid _beeping,_ I _will_ kill you.” Jisung opened the door a bit more and stepped out, standing in the opening so he was blocking the view inside and nervously glanced around. 

“What beeping? I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”

He said it with such confidence that Minho almost believed him. _Almost._

Before he could even finish speaking, a sequence of beeps came from within the room, much louder now that they weren’t being muffled by the thin walls, followed by Hyunjin yelling. 

“Jisung, we got it! Felix sent the yeet.”

“Sorry but it’s important, I better take that,” Jisung hurriedly muttered before slipping back into his dorm and trying to close the door. But Minho was just as fast and pushed his way through the door. 

As he barged into the room, Minho’s eyes immediately fell on the desk, where Hyunjin sat feeding a piece of paper through a beat-up old fax machine. 

“What the fuck?”

—

Changbin wasn’t sure what was happening, but with his ear pressed against the wall they shared with Jisung and Hyunjin he could faintly make out voices. 

While he wasn’t crazy enough to follow Minho on his rampage, he still wanted to know what was happening, and finally decided to try and listen through the wall when he heard the telltale beeping once again. 

_This’ll be good._

The voices continued for a few minutes, and from what little Changbin could pick up, it sounded like Minho had given up and was about to head back. 

But then, the beeping started again. Once the beeps stopped, it was silent for a few seconds, and Changbin wondered if Minho had already left, but then he heard a loud crash and lots of yelling. The noise came so suddenly that he jumped back and nearly toppled from where he was perched on Minho’s bed. 

Deciding he’d had enough craziness for one night, Changbin pulled out his phone to inform the RA of what was happening. 

**Best RA-hyung**

chan hyung i think minsung might have actually killed each other this time

is that what all the noise is? 

it sounded like someone fell down the stairs

hhh

gimme five minutes i was already in bed ;;

sorry :(

Changbin heard the door to his own dorm open and looked up to see Minho standing triumphantly before him. 

“It’s okay, Changbinnie, you don’t have to worry about the weird beeping anymore.” The smile Minho gave him scared Changbin more than any random beeping _ever_ would. 


End file.
